


Chocolate

by Bay



Series: Chasing the Desert [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's next romantic gesture is a box of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ community fmagiftexchange's prompt, "Roy/Riza, He thinks he's so romantic." Posting this the day before Valentines as tomorrow I'll be away most of the day.

She and Roy had been discussing the latest projects at Ishval the last few hours. It was past midnight now and they still had a fair bit of paperwork to get through. They sat on the couch together, the several files spreading all over the coffee table.   
  
“The budget for the rebuilding of roads at Fuhada still needs to be approved,” Roy said as he looked over one of the reports. “From what Lt. Col. Miles wrote, the district would benefit from that.”  
  
Nodding, Riza made an agreed sound. The Fuhada district had been reopened recently and there had been plans for redoing the infrastructure. With Aerugo helping out by giving technology and supplies to Ishval, the task itself should be done fairly quickly once everything was settled. Why the approval was taking a while she wasn’t sure.   
  
“How about the library at the Kanda district? Has the Central Library send out the books yet?”  
  
“They have and it shouldn’t take long until they arrive there.” Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I think we could use a break now.”  
  
“I guess so.” Riza stretched out her arms. Indeed a break would be nice.  
  
A brief silence followed until Roy said, “Wait a minute, I’ll be right back.”   
  
Just as Riza raised a confused eyebrow, Roy was already heading toward his bedroom. He returned a short moment later holding a heart shaped box.   
  
“Chocolate?” she asked and blinked.   
  
“Bought them yesterday and thought you might enjoy them.”  
  
He opened the lid and showed the variety of chocolate to her. After looking at them briefly, Riza picked one up and chewed on it. The one she chose had caramel filling, which she enjoyed very much. She offered Roy a small smile.   
  
“Even when we have piles of papers, you still manage to make romantic gestures.” Riza ate another piece that had almonds inside.   
  
Roy chuckled. “It’s not as big as when I took us fishing on your birthday, but nonetheless it’s the thought that counts.”  
  
Reflecting over what Roy said, she admitted to enjoying any romantic stuff he planned out. Whether it was a trip out of town, a candlelit dinner, or a box of chocolate, she would love them all.   
  
“It’s very sweet of you to think of this, then.” Her hand behind his head, she pressed her lips onto Roy’s for a slow kiss.   
  
“We can eat the chocolate while we’re working,” Roy suggested once they broke apart from their kiss.  
  
“Fine by me.” Riza took one chocolate from the box and had it in front of Roy’s mouth; he gladly bit some of it, a grin spreading across his face. It would be a while longer until they could allow themselves to be done for the night, but Riza didn’t mind.


End file.
